legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising Origins: Delanis Pt 1
500 years ago, the Shadows converged on the Multiverse in order to corrupt all life in it for their own use. Lead by King Delanis, they almost succeeded in their mission if not for the heroic efforts of Kelris Lenards. What many don't know is that Delanis had a life before darkness consumed him, a life where he was known as Argelius Ramos. (A training ground with a group of soldiers is seen. Two soldiers are fighting hand to hand combat in the middle of the group, with one beating down the other while the soldiers congratulate him) Soldier: And round 3 goes yet again to Harold! Harold: Woo! I'm on a roll today boys, ain't no one beating me tonight! Who's next? (Argelius walks up into the middle) Argelius: You wanted a round 4? Harold: Haha! What's your name boy? Argelius: Argelius Ramos. Harold: Prepare to write your death certificate Battlemage! (Harold raises his fists and runs towards Argelius, however Argelius moves to the side and he misses, allowing Argelius to pick him up with his telekinesis and throw him into one of the Barracks) Argelius: Next time you'll think twice before challenging a member of T.F.G. (The soldiers cheer as Harold is picked up by medics and is carried off to the med-bay) Soldier: Bro how'd you do that? Argelius: All it takes is being both a Gifted and elite. (Then as he's talking, the alarm goes off and the commander is heard over the intercom) Commander: Attention all troops! Storm creatures have been spotted heading towards site bravo! All units are advised to shoot on site and terminate all opposition to this base immediately! Soldier: Goddammit, that fucking storm king loves his invasions. (While the troops move to position, Caboose emerges from the base food storage barrack) Caboose: *yawns* what did I miss? Argelius: Goddammit Caboose, did you fall asleep in food storage again? Caboose: I don't know, did I? Argelius: *sighs* it amazes me that Captain Ricks let you on the team. Caboose: Yeah, I know. (Captain Ricks and Peter Harris show up to meet the two) Ricks: Alright boys, Commanders got us doing something a little different today. Caboose: Does it involve explosions? I love watching explosions. Ricks: Depends on how our situation goes Micheal. Caboose: Ok. Ricks: Anyway, Argelius, you and Peter are gonna be infiltrating enemy territory, and when I say territory, I mean you're storming the castle. Argelius: By ourselves? Sir- Ricks: Listen, most if not all of the storm creatures are attacking this base right now, meaning that you two can get in undetected. Argelius: Yes sir, but what about Caboose? Ricks: He goes with me to defend, need all the help we can get. Caboose: Yay, I get to shoot bad guys! Just like the old days. Ricks: Heh, alright you two, move out! (Ricks and Caboose leave while Argelius and Peter move to the castle, when they reach it, they prepare for the breach) Argelius: You ready dude? Peter: Hell yeah man, let's get in there! (Argelius blows the door down with a energy blast, revealing the castle to be completely empty) Peter: Huh, looks like intel was right, it is empty. Argelius: Yeah, and quiet, too quiet. Peter: Never a good sign. Argelius: True. (The two slowly walk down the main corridor, with Peter raising his gun prepared for anything) Argelius: Geez, this place gives me the creeps. Peter: Yeah, but its empty so nothing really to worry about. (Creeks are heard above in the wood ceiling supports) Argelius: What was that?! Peter: Calm down, I think the building was just settling. Argelius: Oh ok. Peter: Ha! Man you freak out to eas- Agh! (A blast of magical energy comes from above, hitting Peter in the chest, Argelius looks up and sees a pony like shape jumping from board to board with Argelius blasting at it with energy) Argelius: PETER! (Argelius runs to Peter and begins applying pressure to Peter's wound) Peter: Ar-Argelius? Argelius: Shhh, just hold on. (To radio) This is staff Sargent Argelius Ramos, I need medvac at the castle immediately! Peter: No...Don't, it's ok. Argelius: No it's not! You're dying! Peter: Heh...I-It's not so bad, just a hole in my chest. Argelius: Exactly! (Peter grabs Argelius' hand and looks at him in his dying breath) Peter: Listen...You need to leave, forget about me...please. Argelius: I'm not leaving you! Peter: You have to...someone has to look after Caboose, heheh. Argelius: *sniff* C'mon man, don't die... Peter: Y-You were always nice t-to me man. Go on and live...do it...for...me... (Peter's hand slips from Argelius' hand as his head tips down) Argelius: Peter? No no no no Peter, c'mon Peter wake up, don't go stay with me. (Argelius lays his hand on Peter's chest and begins crying) Argelius: *sniff* I-*sniff* I'm sorry Peter. See you on the other side. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Transcripts